


Jewel

by 5347713



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A bit suggestive?, F/M, First published fic, Fluff, Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, Khuzdul, Kissing, Reader Insert, So jealous, Swearing in khuzdul, but just in case, i don't think so, lots of fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5347713/pseuds/5347713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you find a small puppy while visiting Dale, you immediately fall in love with it. But Thorin doesn't quite appreciate the new addition and tries to ignore it. Yet even he is unable to resist the power of well aimed puppy eyes. Maybe the new puppy isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first published fic. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I got the idea from ImaginexHobbit, the imagine was:  
> Imagine Thorin napping with a Golden Retriever.
> 
> http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/147471579215/imagine-thorin-napping-with-a-golden-retriever
> 
> This is a two-part fic, the second part should be up in a few minutes.   
> Enjoy!

“There now. That wasn’t so bad.” You couldn’t help your laughter as the puppy in front of you shook her body free of the water you had bathed her with, sending small droplets of water everywhere. Now that her bath was over, she seemed much happier. “Now I’ll get you all dried up.”

 

You had found the small puppy in Dale, when you had taken your weekly walk through the markets of the town. At first you had ignored the small ball of fluff that was following you, assuming that its master was nearby. But as the day went on and the skies became dark, the puppy continued to follow you, and you, well what else could you do? You did the right thing of course, and brought her back with you to Erebor.

 

It was a female puppy, small and golden in color. Her ears were floppy and like all pups, she was excited and curious. You loved her already.

 

There was just one small problem. You didn’t live alone and you weren’t sure how your “roommate” would react to your new addition. Well, it didn’t matter, you decided. He may be the King Under the Mountain, but you were his _naiblilâmralê_ , surely he couldn’t refuse you the right to keep the puppy. Surely…

 

Once dry and well fed you carried the pup with you to bed. She settled comfortably into your lap as you read from an old parchment, gently stroking the fun of her back.

 

It was the heavy stomp of boots on the floor that roused you from your doze and startled the sleeping puppy in your lap. She whimpered with discontent, pawing at your leg as you immediately set her back in your lap and drew the covers over you both.

 

“Y/N?” the deep voice of your _naiblilâmralê_ called you from the main chamber _._

 

Clearing your throat and trying to keep the hidden pup quiet, you replied, “In here, Thorin.”

 

The sight of Thorin never ceased to make your heartbeat quicken. And after not seeing him for two weeks, it beat even faster. Oh, how you wanted to run to him, have him wrap his arms around you while you pointlessly declared how much you had missed him. Alas, you remained still in bed, no wanting to risk bothering the puppy.

 

“Amralimê , is everything alright?” Obviously Thoring had expected you to do as you so desired and seeing you just sitting there, had to be worrisome.

 

“Of course! Everything is okay.” Huh, you’d said that a little too cheerfully. You could see the suspicion overcome Thorin, his smile fading and his brow furrowing.  “I just didn’t expect you for another week, is all.”

 

That had perhaps not been the best thing to say. Thorin’s eyes darkened and when he spoke, his tone was clipped. “Negotiations lasted two weeks.” The dwarf king took a few steps forward, shadowed blue eyes focused intently on you. “I thought you would be pleased.”

 

“Oh I am! I missed you so much.” _Caragu_ , you were really messing this up. You weren’t sure how to salvage the conversation now. Maybe you could explain, honesty was the best policy. “Thorin-“

 

“Are you hiding something from me?”, he interrupted. He slowly removed his fur coat from his shoulders, but made no move to get closer to you.

 

Nervous and unsure what to say to calm his rising ire, you exclaimed a loud, “No!” Wrong answer! You were hiding something from him. “I mean yes!” His expression turned absolutely murderous after that. “But it’s not what you think. Thorin!” He was already out the door, slamming it heavily upon its hinges. “ _Allâkhul_.” Slipping the puppy off your lap you left her on the bed and ran after Thorin.

 

You caught up to him in the hall, having to place yourself directly in front of him so he would stop and look at you. Thoring did stop but he did not speak, only crossed his arms over his broad chest and tilted his chin upwards.

 

Catching your breath after your brief sprint, you swept your tongue over your lips. “Thorin, how could you ever believe I would do that to you?” Thorin’s stern glare turned into a frown, but he still said nothing. “ _Gajut men_ ,” you pleaded and his burning blue gaze slowly cooled. “I had been sleeping when you arrived and you startled me. I thought I had more time to prepare our discussion.”

 

“What discussion?” Thorin’s voice was soft and throaty and you sighed in relief.

 

“Let me show you.” You extended your hand and when he entangled his fingers with yours, you led the way back to your chambers.

 

“I wasn’t sure how you would react to her,” you explained as you shut the doors. “I just wanted to be ready for your reaction.” Pointing towards the bed, you smiled, “She’s-, “ there was a distinctive lack of a golden furred puppy on the bed. “She’s gone!”

 

Instantly panicking you raced toward the bed and tore off the heavy sheets. She was gone! Your puppy was gone!

 

“Y/N…?”

 

“No! Thorin! She was- She was right here! I have to find her.”

 

“Y/N!” Thorin called a little louder but you were going hysterical checking everywhere you could. “Y/N!’ And then you heard her, an outraged bark and throaty chuckle making you look to Thorin who had her by the scruff of the neck. “Is this what you’re looking for?”

 

Hurrying towards Thorin, you eagerly reached for the now whimpering puppy, but he held her out of reach. “Thorin!”

 

‘Ah, no. Not yet.” Once he was sure you wouldn’t try to snatch the puppy away, he looked at her more closely. “This is what you were hiding from me?” You nodded bashfully. With a hum, he handed her back to you. “Where did you find that _thing_?”

 

Pouting you held her close to your chest, while he went about removing the rest of his clothes. “She’s not a thing,” you replied indignantly. “And I found her in Dale while I was visiting the market.”

 

Thoring raised his brows and removed his boots. “Have you named it yet?”

 

“No.” You had already considered so many names, but none of them seemed right.

 

“Some sugesstions then.” You perked up. “Mangy.” Your glare only made Thorin smile. “Stinky? Annoying? Pest?”

 

“Oh yeah,” you sneered sarcastically in response. “In that case I should just name her Thorin. But oh! Too bad, she’s a girl.”

 

You were pleased to hear Thorin laugh and all the more pleased to see him walk towards you in nothing but his undergarments. He skipped his cerulean gaze between you and the wriggling puppy, before rolling his eyes and shrugging.

 

“Does this mean I get to keep her? Your voice went up in excitement causing the puppy to bark enthusiastically as well.

 

Thoring hummed thoughtfully, “On one condition.”

 

“Anything. You just name it.”

 

He leaned in close, his bare chest making the slightest of contact with your arm. “You let me, take you any way I desire for the rest of the night.” You blinked up at him, your eyes wide. “What do you say, ‘ibinê? Deal?”

 

You were nodding enthusiastically, desire beginning to course through your body when it clicked. You had a name for your puppy! “That’s it! That’s what I’ll name her.” You took a deep breath and announced, “Jewel! I shall call her Jewel.”

 

Just as you had announced the perfect name for her, a strong arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you against the firm planes of Thorin’s warm chest. In the next moment, his lips descended hungrily upon yours. You had only a few moments to put Jewel down before Thorin was carrying you away.


	2. Jewel Part. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finally accepts Jewel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two!  
> Enjoy!

“Come here. Come on.” You were trying to coax the playful Jewel out from under the bed using an especially high pitched voice to get her attention. With a happy bark she came towards you, barreling into your awaiting arms. “That’s my madtithbirzul.”

 

“Madtithbirzul…” Thorin’s disdainful remark had you smirking as you stood up. “It’s a dog. It doesn’t what all of those endearments mean.”

 

You turned to Thorin, putting Jewel down as you reached a hand out towards him. He resisted for a moment before rolling his eyes and putting his hand in yours. “Is that jealousy I detect?”

 

Thorin said nothing but you could see the way his bottom lip protruded in a subtle pout. You couldn’t help but laugh and pull him closer, wrapping your arms around his chest as best you could.

 

“Thanu men,” you chided gently, “You have nothing to be jealous of. Yes, I love Jewel very much, but how can I love her more than you?” Thorin finally wrapped his arms around you, holding you back tightly. “I mean sure, she’s not grumpy like you and she doesn’t stomp her boots when I’m falling asleep. Jewel also isn’t constantly misplacing a crown, nor is she too busy with diplomatic matters-“

 

“Y/N.” Thorin slapped your bottom in reprimand. Looking up you could see the shadow of uncertainty in his gaze. It was as though he actually believed you loved Jewel more than him. Stupid, loveable dwarf.

 

Giggling you continued, “But she cannot love me like you. She will not hold me or kiss me like you. She will not be with me as long as you.  And while she makes me very happy, there is nothing that makes as elated as your smiling eyes, your joyful laugh or your loving touches.” And to make your point you leaned up and kissed his bearded chin.

 

Thorin nodded and smiled. You knew that this did affect him, and you wanted him without a doubt. You loved him more than anything else. How did he not see that? Thorin hummed in thought, “Are you sure? What if you had to choose?”

 

You did not like his insecurity, the doubt in his tone did not suit him. Reaching up you cupped his face between your hands and pulled him down to make direct eye contact with you. “Get this through your thick skull you khuzd allâkhul.” You spoke fondly to Thorin, stroking his hairy cheeks with your thumbs. “I love you. I love Jewel as well. In fact, I love many people, but you I love the most. In less than a month I will finally have given you all I have. My heart, my mind, my body, they all belong to you and only you, and soon my life will be yours as well. If I didn’t love you so, I would not be so ready or so happy to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my one, okay?”

 

This time Thorin’s smile was sheepish, “Okay.” His large calloused hands held your face tenderly as his moistened lips made contact with yours. It was a sweet kiss, soft and gentle and you broke away, continuing to peck softly at his lips while you both took deep breaths.

 

When you came back together again, the tenderness was gone, replaced by the burning desire for more. You greedily demanded entrance, seeking out Thorin’s tongue with your own. At some point your hands had grabbed a tight hold of his loose raven hair and Thorin’s palms were pressing against your bottom, pulling you tightly against him.

 

But you had to pull away. Thorin looked displeased as you did so, but you could only offer him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry I promised Kili-“

 

“Thorin kissed you again, silencing you. “Stay. Kili can wait.”

 

Oh, you were so tempted but you had promised. Placing your palms flat against Thorin;s chest you pushed him away. “I want to, but I promised Kili I would help him choose the gems for a necklace he is making.”

 

Nodding, though still unwilling to see you go, Thorin released you. His breaths were heavy and uneven, his eyes darkened with lust. You were sure you looked the same. Slipping on a pair of light slippers, you smiled at him, “I’ll be back later.” You shared matching grins, filled with devious intent, both of you knowing you would continue “this” as soon as you returned. “While I’m gone make sure you and her get along, hmm?” And with that you were gone.

 

Thorin sighed and flopped into the nearest chair. With you now gone he could no longer ignore his responsibilities, but it would be best if he completed his duties before you returned. That way he would be free to be with you for the rest of the day.

 

Deciding that this was his plan, Thorin made to rise from his seat when two paws set themselves on his knee. It was your dog, and despite what you had assured him, he still didn’t like the golden-haired pest around, especially if it was around him.

 

Shaking his knee in an attempt to throw her off, Jewel remained steadfast, blinking at him with inquisitive brown eyes. “Get off.” She sat down in front of him after he had gowled, but the pup hardly looked fazed. Her limp ears perked up and when thorin finally stood, her tail wagged eagerly.

 

Ignoring her, Thorin walked away, grumbling about possibly getting rid of the dog, though he knew he would never do such. To see you heartbroken due to the loss of your four-legged friend would be worse than having to deal with Jewel for the foreseeable future.

 

It was a soft tinkling that got his attention and he looked down. There she was, wiggling excitedly at Thorin’s feet, the gem encrusted collar you had had made for her, creating a merry sound. Thorin growled, “No.” This put an end to Jewel’s wiggling, “Go.” And after a moment of hesitation the small pup backed away. Satisfied, Thorin entered his bedchamber and closed the door behind him.

 

Sometime later, Thorin found himself unable to focus on the parchment before him. There was a sound, a constant high-pitched noise. After several more futile attempts to focus, he leaned back and searched for the sound that had since quieted.

 

Straining to hear, he waited, being as quiet in his breathing as he could so he wouldn’t miss it. And there it was again! A pitiful whimper coming from the other side of the door. Thorin groaned and determined to ignore the she-pup as best he could. Until she started scratching at the door.

 

Snarling, he stood, “Cursed dog, I would be rid of it, if not for-“ Thorin opened the door and found the pup waiting on the other side. He tried his best to remain stoic, but the oft and imploring brown gaze had him relenting. “Very well.” And he stepped away, leaving the door open.

 

Jewel wasted not a moment to follow him and as soon as Thorin had taken his seat, she sat quietly at his feet.

 

And thus, Thorin was able to finish his royal duties, the pup ocassionally gnawing on the heavy end of his boot or pawing at his leg when he tapped his foot. Thorin would deny it but he had been playing with Jewel, using his foot to prod her gently and finding her responding growls and barks amusing.

 

“Well,” he breathed, looking at Jewel, “Y/N’s not back yet.” Which meant he would take the chance to take a well-deserved nap.

 

Thorin found the perfect spot on a soft sofa in the main chamber. The light that streamed through the large windows in the room, cast a warm light over that exact spot, promising a warm and comfortable nap. Remvoing his boots, he settled on his back and placed an arm over his eyes.

 

There was a small bark and then pressure on his legs. Thorin lifted his arm to see Jewel crawling up his body and settling on his chest. She placed her head on the middle of his chest, her black nose quivering as she watched him. With a sigh that made his chest rise and Jewel with it, he placed his arm back over his face. “Very well, wee one. Just don’t get used to it.” Mahal knew you already pampered Jewel too much, Thorin wouldn’t do it. No, not him.

 

You made your way quickly back to your chambers. After hours of discussing gems and cuts with Kili, you were ready to get back to Thorin. You had after all, not forgotten the promise of your earlier activities.

 

“thorin, I’m-“ Your words fell short and you closed the oaken door as quietly as possible. After all, you had no desire to disturb the scene before you.

 

You could hardly believe it and the longer you looked, the wider your smile grew. There, prostrated haphazardly upon the sofa was your amralimê. He had one arm hanging off the edge, fingers brushing the carpet below and the other was placed gently on a ball of golden fur. Jewel seemed quite content, lulled by the motion of Thorin;s chest rising and falling below her.

 

Silently you kneeled by Thorin, smiling as you stroked his cheek and placed a kiss on the skin your fingers had touched. “Thanu men… Men lananubukhs menu.” And with a final chaste kiss, you left your love and your pup to continue their peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul - English
> 
> Madtithbirzul : little golden heart  
> Thanu men : my king  
> Khuzd allâkhul : stupid dwarf  
> Amralimê : My love  
> Thanu men : my king  
> Men lananubukhs menu : I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul - English
> 
> Naiblilâmralê : Betrothed  
> Amralimê : My love  
> Caragu : Shit / literally: dung  
> Allâkhul: Stupid  
> Gajut men : Forgive me  
> ‘Ibinê : My gem


End file.
